Public Opinion
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Does public opinion really matter?


A/N: Another little drabble/oneshot for the, The If You Dare Challenge on the HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 34: Public Opinion

Pairing: Harry/Adrian

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Adrian looked at Harry with sad eyes. "You know that we can't, Harry. No matter how much I may want to go out in public with you we can't. I will not be the reason that people turn away from you."

Harry huffed as he looked at the man he had come to love with his whole heart. He didn't really care what others thought about him. The only people's opinion that mattered a damn to him already knew how he felt about the Slytherin standing in front of him with such sad eyes. His eyes took on a determined gleam as he took a step forward. "Listen to me, Adrian, and listen to me good. I could give a fig less of public opinion on what anyone sees or hears. The ones who matter to me already know that I am head over heels in love with you. Why can't you see that it doesn't matter what anyone says? Do you really think that somebody is going to be stupid enough to say anything to us? After all I am the defeater of Riddle and I think that I deserve happiness as much as the next person if not more."

Adrian couldn't help but smile at Harry. As he looked into the man's eyes that captured his heart without permission he could tell that Harry meant everything that he said. It was right then that he understood that no matter what anyone said or did that Harry wouldn't leave him. He knew logically that Harry wasn't one that followed behind others but he had always been scared until right then that he would lose Harry once the public found out about their relationship. He smiled at Harry and bent his head to kiss him deeply before he pulled back. "Alright if you really want to go out tonight then we will. I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable, Harry. I know how much you hate people staring at you and this is bound to have people staring at you and me both."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'm tired of pretending, Adrian. I don't care what anyone thinks and if they have a problem with me being with you than they come to me. I will NOT put up with anyone talking crap about you or me being together. You held me together when all I wanted to do was fall apart once the war was finished. You helped me understand that while I had to do what I did during the war that it didn't make me a bad person. Adrian, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have made it these last six months. I love you, Adrian, and I don't care who knows it. If people stare then that is on them. I want an evening out with my hot boyfriend. I want an evening out so that people know I could really care less what the two youngest Weasley's have been saying about me. Besides we both know you would love to put them in their place and by us being seen out on a date it will do just that and a whole lot more."

Adrian smirked and nodded at that. He had to admit even if only to himself that he wanted nothing more than to put those two idiots in their place. Not a day has went by in the last six months that they haven't been telling anyone who would listen that Harry would be marrying the Weasley girl when everyone with a brain could see that couldn't be the farthest thing from the truth. "Alright we go out and let everyone know we are a couple. We will ignore the stares if there are any. We enjoy ourselves and the fact that the Weasel and the Weaslette get their arses handed to them once and for all for all the lies they have been telling anyone who would listen. And, Harry, I love you too. I know that I may not say the words that often but I do hope that I show you daily just how much I love you and how much that you mean to me."

Harry smirked and pulled Adrian's head down and kissed him passionately. He knew that Adrian loved him with his whole heart and he knew it without him having to say the words. His life was so much better because of the man currently wrapped in his arms. He hadn't been lying when he had told Adrian that he wouldn't have made it the last six months without him. He truly loved the man and there was nothing that would ever make him love him. For all he cared public opinion could go screw itself because for once he was doing something for himself and he wouldn't let anything destroy it.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* So that was my first ever straight up slash or implied slash without having a female thrown in... I hope that I did alright with this story... Hope you all enjoyed the story... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
